Daniel Mikaelson
This character was created by Superjokertv. Kronos, (also known in the supernatural world as Old One) known in current times as Daniel Mikaelson, was a witch of the Traveler subculture, and was responsible for turning himself into the immortal being. With both Silas and Amara now deceased, Kronos and Atlas are one of the most powerful known supernatural creature in the series' universe, making them the oldest immortal beings in the show. He was one of the minor antagonists of Season Three and one of the supporting antagonists of Season Four. Kronos is the oldest known member and a very distant ancestor of the Mikaelson Family. Personality |-|Witch= In Original Sin, through flashbacks Kronos was shown to be devoted to his family and who was willing to sacrifice anything, even his humanity, to protect them. He was strong and courageous, able to stand firm against whole legions of his enemies in direct combat, using his magic to his advanced. |-|Immortal Being= Upon becoming an immortal being, his demeanor darkened while in battle, as he was seen savagely killing his enemies. He became far more depraved when he fed on his mother when she was dying, as well staking and killing Markos to death. Kronos is continuously described as being charming, sadistic, arrogant, intelligent and manipulative. Like vampires, especially the Originals, Kronos is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He breaks Matt's arm, before ripping out his heart and showing no remorse for it. Likewise, he did not care about torturing Damon in order to get him to do what he wants. However, Kronos has shown to be willing to negotiate with people. He also appears to be very clever and cunning when dealing with others. His arguments were able to get Damon to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Damon's refusal. Later, he is shown to be kind and loving, and seems to be a broken soul, longing for help. However, he doesn't let his past effect his present life. He move forward with his plans and hope to be successful. Powers and Abilities Kronos possess supernatural physical as well as psychic abilities. Although his physical abilities (strength and speed) are noticeably inferior to that of vampires created from Esther's ritual, and do not increase over time. His psychic powers grow stronger with human blood and by honing them over time. Even before Kronos became an immortal being, he was a master swordsman, even though he rarely uses a sword, due to his supernatural powers and abilities, his swordsman skills have not decreased. Relationships These are the people who had a relationship with Kronos, throughout his life. Atlas Atlas is Kronos' younger brother. They were close, engaging in friendly sword fights, however, after Kronos became an immortal being their relationship became strained. Although, eventually their relationship was repaired, after Kronos did what he did protect his family. ---- Markos Not much is known about their relationship, but according to Kronos they were once best friends. Kronos says when he became an immortal being to protect his family. Apparently Markos found out what he had done and a fight with the Travelers began. But knowing that Kronos would kill him, Markos turned his blood toxic, so when Kronos bite him, he would be weakened and start hallucinating. Kronos killed him in the end and won after saving his younger brother. ---- Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is a descendant of Kronos. Klaus and Kronos are both vengeful. Klaus free him from his tomb and their quickly became friends. Their have brotherly bond, treating each other like brothers and taunt one another. ---- Damon Salvatore Damon and Kronos are friends. It started out antagonistic towards each other, Kronos tortured Damon in order to get him to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Damon's refusal. Later becoming closer and they often team up to fight the usual threats to the town. ---- Other Relationships *Kronos and Elijah (Friends, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Kol (Allies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Rebekah (Friends, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Abraham (Enemies/Former Allies) *Kronos and Stefan (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Tyler (Friends) *Kronos and Elena (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Silas (Enemies) *Kronos and Caroline (Friends) *Kronos and Bonnie (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Jeremy (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Matt (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Katherine (Enemies) *Kronos and Marcel (Friends) *Kronos and Esther (Enemies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Finn (Enemies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Davina (Friends) *Kronos and Josh (Friends) Appearances Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' (flashback) *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' (as Silas) *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' (archive footage) *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' ---- ''The Originals'' Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' Webseries *''The Awakening, Part 4'' }} Name *'Kronos' is masculine name of ancient Greek origin. *'Daniel' is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Daniel is "God Is My Judge". Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:The Originals Season 1 Category:The Originals Season 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernaturals Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Immortal Category:Alive